


Tiencha Week 2020

by KatMotif



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMotif/pseuds/KatMotif
Summary: A collection of snippets/drabbles/ficlets for Tiencha Week! Prepare yourselves for tooth rotting sweetness between two martial arts rivals turned friends. Tags to be added.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kat's Yamtien Fics





	1. Birthday

Yamcha never liked making too big a deal out of his birthday. Since childhood, in a village where you were expected to work your fair share to survive, the whole celebration aspect of his birthday just never really mattered much. He always felt bad while he dated Bulma because she loved throwing parties but he would only have made her mad if he told her he didn't want them. So he grinned and bore it, and this lasted up until they broke up (though after a few years passed, she would offer to plan one for him, and every time he would politely decline).

Yet the little candlelit dinner he came home to that night was a pleasant surprise. Tien actually got into a suit for him, a grey one with a tie that didn't quite go with it but he appreciated his boyfriend's efforts nonetheless. Chiaotzu and Puar had given him birthday greetings earlier in the morning, so them being gone was a sign that maybe this birthday would be worth celebrating after all.

He pulled Tien into a hug, graciously kissing his cheeks and chin before his lips, letting that last one linger for a while before separating. Tien looked at him, a tad breathlessly before a smirk took over his features.

"Happy Birthday, Yamcha." Tien sighed, running a hand through Yamcha's shortened hair before pulling him in for another passionate kiss.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had memorized one another's scars by now, both the ones they had known of since they had still been rivals and others they would know of later on. They were landmarks, places with stories that were a part of each other's lives now.

They had memorized one another's scars by now, both the ones they had known of since they had still been rivals and others they would know of later on. They were landmarks, places with stories that were a part of each other's lives now.

Yamcha's facial scars were, of course, hard to miss; the scar over his left eye and the criss-cross on the opposite cheek. They did nothing to detract from the man's beauty, in fact adding some intrigue to his character. Tien was one of the few people who knew how he'd gotten them; an embarrassing bar fight, his flirting with some biker's girlfriend and his guard being down because he'd already been drunk and don't worry, he gave worse than he got. 

Then there were the scars on his abdomen, the reason why the vain man was so keen on not taking off his shirt unless he really trusted someone. The big scar that seared across his belly was from the day he'd died (the first time), letting his guard down and giving that alien thing a chance to retaliate. He was never the same after it happened, Tien could tell. Being killed not too long after himself, he had desperately wanted to be there for him even then.

Then the smaller scar from three years later, when a jilted Yamcha had been seized by the mechanized Gero and impaled with his arm. Yamcha was sure, in retrospect, that if he had been more focused at the time, he wouldn't have let it happen, but Tien felt (not that he would say it) that maybe he just hadn't been ready to fight again yet. Not that him or any of the rest had had a choice at the time.

Tien's scars were fewer but still worth noting, at least they were to Yamcha. Like the scar across his chest from his fight against his former mentor, Taopaipai. Yamcha had wanted to slug the smug bastard on Tien's behalf when he'd been slashed, though at the time he didn't understand it was love that had made him want to throw himself at the assassin. There were things Yamcha had wished he had been able to protect Tien from.

There was also the scar across his wrist, evident from his fate when they fought the Saiyans. It was the bigger Saiyan, Nappa, who had been responsible for it, yet Yamcha knew deep down that Tien would always begrudge Vegeta for it, as he had been his commanding officer. Though these days the only thing Vegeta was ordering around was his son, who was far less afraid of him than the goliath of a Saiyan ever had been.

Every scar had a story, even the small ones on their knuckles or knees. It was evidence of their resilience in the face of all they had been through together. It was proof that they were still alive, landmarks on their bodies that they had come to know so well.


	3. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tien and Yamcha were as opposite as one could possibly expect. But, after all, they say that opposites attract. And the two of them had found in the time they spent together on the farm, living their lives together, that their differences complimented each other.

Tien and Yamcha were as opposite as one could possibly expect. But, after all, they say that opposites attract. And the two of them had found in the time they spent together on the farm, living their lives together, that their differences complimented each other.

Tien was content in the comforts of quiet and isolation. When he wasn’t training, he was often working on his farm or meditating somewhere. He could be deeply serious, often, and there were few people who could crack through and make him laugh. He disliked crowds, and even large gatherings of his friends were things he would often pass on (they understood that he wasn’t a fan of such things, though, so nobody ever pestered him much about it).

Yamcha loved going to parties and clubs, though not so much bars anymore. He didn’t train nearly as much as he had in his youth, his interest in martial arts often more of an obligation than something he had passion about (though the passion was still there, at times). He tried not to take things too seriously, even when worried about what was to come, always unashamed to crack a joke even at his own expense. He was comfortable in crowds for the most part, always attending friend gatherings or playing babysitter for his friends with children. He grew restless whenever things got too still.

At least, until he moved in with Tien on the farm. There was always something to do, but it was far quieter than he ever realized it would be. And somehow, he didn’t seem to mind the relative stillness, as long as there was something to do, and often there was. Whether it was helping Tien on the farm or running the little storefront where they would sell crops, or even working in the little house they shared, cooking or cleaning, there was always something to occupy his time. Tien just so happened to be one of these things that occupied said time.

And Tien found that his preference of being alone could have the occasional exception when it came to Yamcha. He didn’t mind the ramblings of his former rival, the odd story here and there, the bad jokes he would tell just to make him laugh. It didn’t hurt that the man was a hell of a cook either, or that he always seemed to know when something was bothering him. Tien was fond of Yamcha’s company, and after some time, he began to actively seek it.

They say that opposites attract, and the two of them couldn’t have been more opposite from each other, in terms of personality. But instead of conflicting, they found in time that they actually complimented each other rather well. Yamcha was the sun to Tien’s moon.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family had never meant much to Tien, the word a reminder of something he’d never really had. He’d been orphaned at an early age, left with the Crane School. For the longest thing, that was his “family”, in the loosest sense of the term.

Family had never meant much to Tien, the word a reminder of something he’d never really had. He’d been orphaned at an early age, left with the Crane School. For the longest thing, that was his “family”, in the loosest sense of the term. His teachers hadn’t wanted him to be sentimental, caring, in need of such things as family. They wanted him to be a cold, careless killing machine, like they fancied themselves to be as well. And for a time, he had allowed himself to be those things.

It began to change when Chiaotzu came into the school. The eternally young boy had been scared, soft, easily bullied by the other students and teachers alike. Tien saw himself in the little psychic, and in turn, the younger student brought Tien’s heart back out from where he had buried it within himself. At least, a little bit; Chiaotzu for the longest was the one person he would have any kind of sympathy or kindness for.

Then, he met Yamcha at the World Martial Arts Tournament. A cocky, beautiful fighter who made his breath catch immediately. However, he could not allow himself to feel anything for someone like that, especially not from a rival school. And a rivalry had been born, more or less, cultivating with breaking the other man’s leg at the end of their bout. Then, after he’d fought Goku, another student from the school who it turned out was even more formidable, he found more of that kindness he’d thought he’d done away with. He severed his ties with his teacher and him and Chiaotzu were now the only family each other had.

Or, so he’d thought. The turtle students were insistent on having them around, being their friends, something Tien was a bit reluctant to go for initially. He had been trained to be a dangerous killer and these guys, well, they enjoyed fighting for the sake of fighting. He found that he enjoyed it as well, the challenge of an opponent that may be stronger than them and beating them anyway. Sure, there was also a bit of world saving to help out with here and there, and the impulse to always be fighting faded with time, but the bonds he found himself in did not wane, even if he wasn’t always one to socialize with his friends.

Yamcha, however, was far more persistent in keeping in touch. And the more he allowed himself to feel, the more he realized he loved Yamcha. Romantic love was something he’d never expected to feel, not for anyone, especially not a former rival. But the man was always willing to come and help him out, talk his ear out just for the sake of keeping him company. And he found he didn’t mind helping Yamcha out when he needed help, whether it was somewhere to crash at nights or just to keep him busy when it felt like the world was coming down around them.

It was natural to have him there, on the farm with him. To have Chiaotzu and Puar playing games with each other and laughing in the yard, to have Yamcha making dinner or fixing things around the farm as he did the necessary farm work. Tien had a family here, on this farm, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tien got so serious when it came to training, Yamcha thought, that he would often give himself little time for much else. Sure, the androids were still a year away, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t take some time for themselves between all the training, right?

Tien got so serious when it came to training, Yamcha thought, that he would often give himself little time for much else. Sure, the androids were still a year away, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t take some time for themselves between all the training, right? They didn’t need to think about the troubles of the future (or even of the present, as he kept Bulma and her current, very pregnant situation as far out of his mind as he could because that was a can of worms he didn’t want to open right now, thanks) on a constant basis. They needed to breathe a little between their worries, Yamcha figured.

Which is why he was currently doing his damndest to cook him a decent meal for once, stopping by the farmer’s market not too far from the mountain home Tien and Chiaotzu had been resigning in, letting the three-eyed man beat him up a little for a few hours, telling him he was taking a break then sneaking a senzu bean before he started his elaborate meal plan.

He didn’t tell Chiaotzu, but the little psychic seemed to know what he was up to, giving the other man a smirk as he tagged in to help Tien train. Tien seemed to rather dislike Yamcha’s sneaking off, but he was too focused on his own preparation to nag his former rival too much at the moment. He knew Yamcha was having personal issues he was sorting out, he could always talk to him about it later.

It made the look on Tien’s face worth it when he walked in, the elaborate meal laid out on their dining room table, rice and fish and vegetables that would make a Saiyan gawk. 

“You snuck off from training...to cook me dinner?” Tien questioned, genuinely touched at the gesture.

“To cook us dinner, but yeah.” Yamcha shrugged, giving him a lopsided smile. Tien looked down, and in the dim lighting, it was a little harder to tell his face had gotten a bit red.

“You didn’t have to.” Tien insisted, half-hearted in protest as Chiaotzu beamed excitedly and found his seat.

“With everything you’ve been doing for me lately, I figured I owed you something. Plus you’ve been really working yourself hard and...I just wanted to do something nice for you. Is that okay?” Yamcha murmured, a bit of fluster in his tone. Tien couldn’t help but shake his head and smile.

“As a matter of fact, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the meme snuck up on me at the end there and I couldn't resist. Thanks for reading! - Kat


	6. Home Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baseball. Something Yamcha had been fond of since he’d begun living in the city with Bulma ages ago. In his youth he focused more on martial arts (and protecting the world as it were) but once all the evil seemed to dry up he decided to give baseball a shot.

Baseball. Something Yamcha had been fond of since he’d begun living in the city with Bulma ages ago. In his youth he focused more on martial arts (and protecting the world as it were) but once all the evil seemed to dry up he decided to give baseball a shot. It turned out to be a bit too easy for him and his superhuman strength and reflexes, but it was really good money and it meant not having to depend on his on and off girlfriend so much. So he stuck with it as much as he could between saving the world and all the other things in his life.

He’d retired by now, well into his 40’s and while his reflexes hadn’t slowed down too much despite him not training in martial arts as much, he found himself feeling like an old man next to his teammates. So he took to trying other careers (thankfully nothing as embarrassing at his age as when he tried working at a host club after Cell) until finding himself living quietly on the farm with Tien. And he was happy, in the relative quiet of being in Tien’s arms at night and working around the house and farm during the day. 

Sometimes he still felt a bit nostalgic, though, and managed to convince Tien to go to a game with him. Tien was reluctant; he didn’t get sports like baseball, disliked big crowded spaces that he couldn’t fly around and just wasn’t great around people he didn’t know. Thankfully, there was a local softball team; granted they were a junior league, but it was still better than dragging Tien to a stadium where he would be immensely uncomfortable.

Of course, the kids all recognized him (one of them even had a card--Yamcha didn’t even know he HAD cards and it made his heart overflow for a moment--and of course he signed it). The experience was very wholesome, the families didn’t seem to mind their presence and the kids seemed to play a bit more intensely, as if to impress him, even hitting a few home runs. And Tien seemed to genuinely enjoy himself, even smiling a bit whenever Yamcha looked at him.

Then again, he was smiling at him, he realized later that night, as they drove the truck back to the farm.

“Did you have a good time?” Yamcha asked, genuinely curious. Tien looked over and smiled at him.

“I was with you. Of course I did.” Tien’s reply was short and to the point, and of course, Yamcha’s face heated up a bit.

“I mean, I know it’s not really your thing, and--”

“Yamcha. I liked watching you...in that kind of setting. You come to life in that kind of situation, much more than I do. And you’re...great with kids.” Tien’s words made Yamcha smile widely, as he pulled into the driveway of the farmhouse. 

“I want you to be happy, too, though…” Yamcha murmured. He felt Tien’s hand take over his, resting on the stick shift of the truck, after he’d shifted it to P.

“I am, so long as I’m with you. I love you.” Tien spoke softly. Yamcha turned to him, pulling him close in a deep, loving kiss.

“I love you too.” Yamcha said against his lips. Tien chuckled.

“Guess I just hit a home run, then.”


	7. Newlyweds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha couldn't believe it. He was married.

Yamcha couldn't believe it. He was married. The ring on his finger hadn't even been on his finger a whole day yet and here he was, married. Married to Tien, something a younger him wouldn't have even imagined, but here they were, laying in each other's arms the morning after their wedding day in their bed. Tien would usually be up doing farm work but after yesterday it was understandable he slept in, still asleep as the sunlight glistened into the bedroom through the window. 

Getting married had been a dream of Yamcha's since he had been a young man, seeing romantic, unconditional, forever love as his ultimate goal in life. Sure, he got sidetracked and had been looking in the wrong places for a number of years, but once he realized what was right under his nose, he pursued Tien until he was his. Not that Tien put up much resistance once their feelings for each other were out there; he had always loved Yamcha, after all.

And now, they were married. Yamcha looked away from his ring to find Tien's three eyes looking at him with that warm fondness he had grown accustomed to seeing, but with a new lense that hadn't been there before.

"My husband." Tien said in a tone that made Yamcha melt against him, leaning close and burying his head in the crook of Tien's neck.

"Damn right. Forever and ever."

/fin/


End file.
